El God slayer y el ladron del rayo
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Fairytailover. Percy a los seis años se hace amigos de tres fantasmas pero estos no son simples espíritus. Son God slayers; magos poseedores del poder que puede matar dioses. Percy aprende de ellos aquel poder convirtiéndose en el God slayer de agua ¿como sera la vida de Percy ahora que tiene el poder de matar deidades? ¿para bien o para mal? Percyharem.
1. Chapter 1

**El God Slayer y el ladrón del rayo.**

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece sino a su autor, los personajes no canon pertenecen a Fairy tail.**

**Estoy comenzando a leer los libros de Percy Jackson ya que tiene algo que me atrae la atención aunque es complicado ya que uno debe de leer sobre la mitología griega o romana además de otras para estar bien ubicado en la historia. Por otro lado iré paso a paso como en el libro así que aquí comienzo con solo las bases del fic y después continuare con la historia en los libros con sus cambios. Por otro lado no hay necesidad de saber sobre los personajes que mencionare pero quien conoce Fairy tail entonces será genial.**

**Como es usual, esto es un fic harem, en este caso Percy x harem aunque no todas las chicas que le conformara aparecerán en esta parte del fic. Por otro lado debo de advertir que este fic no lo continuare así de una no sino hasta que termine el libro uno…aunque vi la película pero la misma no agrega la participación y mención de otras cosas. En fin, esto será como un tráiler que promete un fic. Quienes me conocen le aseguro que mis fics son geniales.**

* * *

_Veo gente muerta._

En un mundo en donde los dioses existen es un lugar un poquito caótico. Estamos hablando del mundo en donde existió un Titan que se puso lujurioso con su madre. Yep, la mitología griega y derivada está muy alocada. Pero eso no era importante en esta historia sino lo que cambio el curso del destino para siempre y todo eso tiene nombre: Percy Jackson. Un niño aparentemente común y corriente que sufre de dislexia y trastorno de déficit de atención que no tenía padre y….bueno, en realidad todo eso era falso, él era en realidad Perseus "Percy" Jackson, hijo de Poseidón y uno de los afectados en la gran profecía que dicta que el salvara o destruirá el olimpo. Pero en ese momento, a la edad de seis años, solo era Percy, un niño que le ocurría cosas fuera de lo común. Y más ahora ya que sucedió algo que cambiara la vida de muchos para siempre.

¿Quién dice que ser un semidiós es fácil?

- esto es una lata ¡¿Por qué estamos caminando por este lugar?! ¡Hubiera sido genial estar en México!

-Cállate ya, rubio imbécil, haces que me dé dolor de cabeza.

-¡estoy enojado y hare lo que se me dé la gana! ¡Además yo no te dijo nada cuando te pones a cantar como si fueras una maldita cumbia, Uheheheho!

-Basta chicos. Parece un par de niños que no saben qué hacer. Necesitan realmente buscar una—

-¡Cállate Chelia!

Percy tuvo lo que sería su usual mala suerte en el futuro ya que en ese momento había estado con lo de su curso a un viaje de campo para ver cómo eran las cosas en una fábrica de papel ,no era nada ,pero para niños de seis años era algo interesante ,por otro lado Percy termino perdiéndose en el recorrido y ahora estaba ,sin saber cómo ,afuera de la fábrica caminando en una avenida completamente solo y buscando como regresar porque no quería que ocurriera lo mismo que la vez anterior que como resultaron termino expulsado en su anterior escuela. El de verdad no podía entender como termino perdiendo ¿quizás fue cuando miro a un tipo raro y alto lanzarle una mirada de como si quisiera comerlo termino causando un desastre que ni el mismo podía explicar? Percy no estaba seguro de que decir.

Entonces estaba ahí, sentando en la acera mirando a todos lados por si recordaba exactamente en donde había venido y como llegar al grupo de su clase antes de que su profesora se enojara con él. Pero entonces miro algo sumamente curioso y que sin saberlo cambiara su vida para siempre. Eran tres personas de lo más peculiar ,se trataba primero de un hombre alto de cabello rubio melenudo que le llegaba hasta la caderas ,de unos extraños ojos rojos brillante y como instintivo tenía una mueca amenazante y malhumorada en todo su rostro ,a lado suyo era un hombre aún más grande musculoso de cabello verdoso con toque de amarrillo ,el miraba a todos lados completamente aburrido y su característica más notable era que no tenía camisa lo cual mostraba una gran musculatura y para terminar les acompañaba una adolescente de complexión pequeña de cabello rojo brillante amarrado en dos coletas que caminaba con cuidado pero que se tropezaba sin querer con nada ,ella miraba a todos lados con una expresión alegre y entusiasta ,aun con la anormal compañía que tenía. Por otro lado el detalle de los tres y que trajo la curiosidad completa de Percy era….Que ellos trapazaban a quien se cruzara con su camino. La respuesta era completamente lógica ante eso.

Fantasmas. Bueno, Percy tiene seis años pero si, eran fantasmas.

-Whoa….fantasmas…-Puede ser que niños de su edad o más o incluso adultos…o hasta semidioses se asustarían muchísimo ante la vista de fantasma fuera de lo común pero Percy no podía sentir ninguna clase de sentimientos oscuros de ellos, quizás un sentido de molestia con el rubio mal hablado pero en general no podía sentir ningún temor o peligro. Viendo como los tres espíritus se estaban yendo Percy decidió seguirle ya que su curiosidad gano ante su preocupación de estar separado del grupo de su curso de la escuela. Con eso en mente con pasos calmados y teniendo cuidado siguió a los espíritus que seguían hablando sobre cosas que él no entendió a la ligera. Pero Percy no sabía que ellos ya notaron que era seguido y era una sorpresa para ellos ,por mientras el rubio seguía hablando haciendo pensar a quien le siguiera que no notaron de su presencia ,la niña pelirroja y el hombre de cabello verde se miraron de rojo y comenzaron a susurrar.

-No lo puedo creer, estamos siendo seguidos ¿será posible…?

-No, no creo que sea posible, Chelia, creo que es solo una coincidencia.

-Sé que desde que morimos termínanos en este mundo la hemos pasado un poco mal, aún tenemos nuestros poderes pero no podemos interactuar con la vida, solos somos fantasma de nuestro antiguo mundo pero incluso podemos sentir cuando somos vigilados...lo que sería la primera vez. Alguien nos ve, Orga.

-Zancrow podría pensar que son ilusiones tuyas, Chelia pero igual ¿Qué pasa si es verdad?

-Entonces podemos hacer algo con nuestra solitaria existencia. Sabes bien lo que hemos descubierto en este mundo ¿no, Orga?-Hablo la que sería llamada Chelia con un tono grave lanzando una mirada al cielo. Ella junto a Orga nanagear y Zancrow eran proveniente de otro mundo llamado Earthland en donde se rige de la regla de la magia, Zancrow que era el rubio malhumorado fue el primero en morir no hacía siete años atrás antes de ellos dos y ella junto a Orga fallecieron en una guerra titánica que hubo en una competencia que estaban participando, al momento de morir ellos se encontraron con el espíritu de Zancrow y han estado vagando por ese mundo por más de cincuenta y siete años. En ese tiempo han sido testigos de muchos sucesos tantos normales como anormales, esto último referente a la existencia de los dioses.

-Un mundo realmente regido por dioses. Y nosotros que somos God Slayers no podemos hacer nada en contra-Respondió Orga con voz plana pero igual con un matiz de molestia. El hecho que ellos estén juntos tenía una explicación lógica y de porque hablar temas de los dioses era algo muy incómodo. Porque ellos eran God Slayers: los mata-dioses. En su mundo natal aprendieron una magia perdida llamada God Slayer que se centra en el dominio de un elemento además de obtener el poder de un dios y que se dice que puede asesinar realmente a un dios. En su mundo no había esencialmente dioses o no sabían si había incluso ya que jamás se ha sabido avistamiento de alguna clase de deidad pero cuando terminaron en ese mundo y pudieron ver en frente a algunos dioses tales como Ares, Némesis o Apolo, supieron que los dioses si existen.

Y que ellos de verdad tenían el poder de matar dioses.

-Uheheheho, tan deprimidos ¿eh? Pues no lo estén idiotas, ya comprobé quien nos sigue y es un niño nada más. No hay muchos problemas así que cálmense-Entro a la conversación Zancrow manteniendo el volumen de su voz baja mientras el junto a Chelia y Orga trapazaban una pared y que hizo que Percy alarmado se moviera rápidamente para no perderle la vista. Zancrow a diferencia de sus dos compañeros Slayer no tenía miedo o incomodidad sobre el hecho que él tuvo el poder real de asesinar deidades ,es más ,le parecía algo jodidamente genial pero como estaba muerto el ya no podía usar su poder para cumplir con el cometido que se le dio al recibir esa magia ,de asesinar.

-¿un niño? Bueno, eso es mejor, no sería prudente que un adulto o incluso un dios nos viera. No sé qué haría….no se realmente porque estamos aquí, hemos estado por tanto tiempo que el hecho de saber que alguien nos puede ver es…como una bendición-Susurro con voz casi muerta Chelia mostrando una de sus dudas existenciales, puede actuar toda alegre y risueña pero al igual que Orga y Zancrow siempre se han preguntado ¿para que estaban en ese mundo o para que tienen ese poder o quienes eran sus progenitores o dónde estaban? Una cuestión notable de la magia Slayer es que es aprendida por una fuerza de la naturaleza que está dispuesta a enseñársela a un descendiente para que le mate en el futuro, en resumen supuestamente para aprender la magia God Slayer un usuario debe de tener tanto adoptado o biológico un padre dios que está dispuesto de dar de su fuerza a su descendiente y que este aprenda el poder para que pueda matarle. Eso sería algo completamente ilógico pero la existencia de Zancrow, Chelia y Orga demostraba lo contrario ya que aún se preguntaban….

¿Para que existían?

-No le demos vuelta al asunto, iremos a un lugar apartado y hablaremos con el niño. Si de verdad nos escucha y ve, les seguiremos como nuestro portavoz ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sea cosa del destino-Con eso dicho los tres espíritus God Slayer siguieron su camino siendo seguido por un curioso Percy Jackson. Nadie sabía que esa simple reunión cambiaría la vida de muchos, para bien o para mal, y que incluso dio el nacimiento de algo aún más grande…porque de algo estamos seguro es que Percy siempre termina en situaciones fuera de lo común, incluso siendo un semidiós, ya que él había tomado la decisión de una vida un poco más caótica incluso que ser hijo de Poseidón.

El tomo la decisión de ser….

* * *

**Cuatro años y ocho meses después…**

-¡BRAMIDO DEL DIOS DE AGUA!-Grito un niño de casi diez años mientras de su boca expulsaba una onda de agua de color negra con toques azules que choco con fuerza contra una muralla de concreto solido dejando una que otras marcas demostrando la presión y poder en el ataque. El niño de cabello negro y de ojos verdes aguamarina dio un respiro un poco fuerte intentando recuperar las energías perdidas. Sus ataques gastaban mucha energía. Porque igual no era fácil ser…

Un God Slayer.

En casi cincos años pueden suceder muchas cosas y aun mas lo fue para Percy Jackson, el ahora oficialmente God Slayer de agua. El encuentro que tuvo con Zancrow, Chelia Blendi y Orga Nanagear cambio la vida de Percy para siempre. Al conocer a los fantasmas usuarios de magia Slayer, Percy de una manera imprevista logro crecer aún más tanto sentimental y mentalmente. Él siempre se había sentido como un bicho raro, como si fuera diferente a los demás, que solo causaba problemas y que no estaba destinado a ser normal como las demás personas. Hablar con personas muertas supuestamente no debería de haberle ayudado en su sentimiento de rechazo de los demás seres humanos (eso era debido que eran mortales) pero tener la compañía casi constante de seres inteligentes que le ayudaban cuando podían y que estaban ahí cuando se le necesita ayudo muchísimo a Percy. Chelia fue una joven muy amable y cariñosa con él, Zancrow era un poco sádico pero en algunos casos mostraba genuina preocupación por el y Orga era alguien muy arrogante lo cual siempre le daba los ánimos para que fuera siempre el mejor. Ellos de verdad ayudaron a soportar la carga de ser señalado como un niño problema, lo terrible que era su padrastro Gabe, el notable dolor de su madre Sally y la ausencia en su vida de su padre.

Cuando cumplió siete años la vida de Percy cambio. Escuchar las historias de otro mundo de Chelia y Orga además de algunas que otras cosas de Zancrow fascino muchísimo al semidiós ,Percy supo sobre que ellos eran magos y que poseían una magia muy rara llamada magia perdida ósea la magia God Slayer. Escuchar como ellos podían devorar su elemento predilecto, recuperar sus energías y volverse más fuerte motivo muchísimo al infante en ese momento. Así que por simple casualidad el tomo un montón de agua y para sorpresa de los tres espíritus Percy tuvo un pique de vitalidad ante el agua bebida. Eso era debido que Percy siendo hijo de Poseidón, el agua era algo natural para el e incluso le daba energía y vitalidad pero eso no lo sabían en aquel momento los tres God Slayers que en su sorpresa descubrieron y pensaron que Percy tenía la cualidad de ser uno de ellos. Un God Slayer. Y así decidieron en convertir al pequeño Jackson en un matador de dios. Comenzaron a instruirle en sentir su propia energía, en sentir su elemento en el aire y manejarlo con normalidad, fue difícil hacer eso en un lugar apartado de cualquier presencia sospechosa o de algún civil pero los esfuerzos de Percy eran notables hasta que al final de ese año Percy logro comer agua.

No tomar. Comer.

Él se había convertido en un verdadero God Slayer y uno incluso más poderoso que ellos a su edad. Eso era debido al lado dios de Percy lo que hizo estar más en sintonía con su propio poder y del dominio del elemento agua. Obtener el poder de un dios para que pueda lo, eso fue fácil para Percy así que a diferencia de otros humanos o incluso otros semidioses, Percy logro lo imposible, en obtener de verdad un arma para aniquilar a las deidades aunque su poder se centraba exclusivamente en derrotar a Poseidón, su padre, aunque él no sabía eso o lo sabría eventualmente. Percy después de poder comer agua y manejar un poco el elemento agua comenzó a interesarse en la mitología, no solo griega o romana sino en todas ya que supo quiénes eran los supuestos padres progenitores de sus tres amigos, para los demás, imaginarios. Zancrow era el God Slayer de flamas siendo su padre divino Kagutsuchi ,el dios del fuego en la mitología japonesa ,Chelia era la God Slayer del cielo siendo su padre Bóreas ,dios del viento frio del norte ,Percy no estaba seguro si era o no parte de la mitología griega ya que en la biblioteca de la quinta escuela no tenía esa clase de información y finalmente Orga era el God Slayer del rayo siendo su padre divino Thor ,Dios del trueno ,parte de la mitología mordica. Percy sabiendo que era un God Slayer de agua supuso que su padre debe de ser una deidad de agua así que en su búsqueda encontró a algunos dioses como Airon o Bachuè o Altahua o Gong Gong o Matlalcueye pero uno le llamo sumamente su atención.

Poseidón.

Él no podía explicarlo pero podía sentir un tirón cuando pensaba en Poseidón y así termino convencido de que el señor de los mares era su padre. Él pensó en preguntárselo a su madre pero Orga recalco que mejor no hacerlo ya que podía alterarla así que decidió guardar eso como secreto aun cuando le dolía ya que odiaba mentirle a su amada madre. Y así después de dos años siguió entrenando en su magia God Slayers y en otras técnicas de agua comunes para no usar su poder en pleno uso. Aun con aprender ese poder siguió sucediendo cosas raras a su alrededor, aun con tener como amigos a tres personas muertas, como tal apariciones de sujetos raros, de hechos raros como aquella vez que una serpiente quiso matarle aunque lo raro es que muchos creyeron que mintió cuando dijo que esta tenía tres cabeza o como aquella vez una de sus maestras tenia cuernos en la cabeza. Chelia le informo que podían ser monstruos como se dicta en los libros de mitología pero le advirtió que no combatiera o armara jaleo ya que podía exponerse innecesariamente a los dioses, ellos no habían estado con algún dios directamente ya que obviamente ellos eran simples fantasmas que parecer que él era el único en ver, pero sabían bien los quisquillosos y paranoicos que eran las deidades. Así que Percy mantuvo por ese tiempo su magia de God Slayer en secreto y todo parecía estar en orden hasta que…Sus amigos desaparecieron. Justamente cuando logro usar el "Bramido del dios de agua" (un bramido es el ataque distintivo de un God Slayer) ellos simplemente dijeron algunas cosas antes de desaparecer ante los ojos atemorizados y tristes de Percy.

_-Eres algo realmente, niño agua, Uheheheho, escucha con atención ¡siempre pelea con todo, jamás te rindan y vive tu vida al máximo! ¡Te lo dice Zancrow, lo, niño!_

_-Asegúrate de hacer muchos amigos, Percy y protégelos con tu vida, me lo tienes que prometer. Los amigos es la clave de todo ¡se feliz y vive con muchos amigos, Percy! ¡Creo en ti!_

_-Me has hecho orgulloso, Jackson, nunca dejes que alguien o algo maneje tu destino ¡eres un God Slayer! ¡Tu destino lo manejas tu solo! ¡Haznos orgulloso, Jackson! _

Y así de la nada ellos desaparecieron. Parecía ser que en realidad su cometido en ese mundo era enseñar a un semidiós el poder para matar dioses. Percy ante la pérdida de sus primeros amigos se tomó a pecho sus palabras. Proteger a aquellos que llamara amigos, al momento de pelear dar con todo sin titubear y no dejar que alguien decida su destino más que el mismo. Con eso en mente el decidió seguir entrenando, mejorando y avanzando en su propio poder. Sabia poco sobre los dioses gracias a los libros de mitología antigua e incluso no podía decir muy bien para que existía o porque su padre jamás ha aparecido o porque él fue el único en ver los espíritus de los otros God Slayers pero de algo Percy estaba seguro es que…Ahora tenía el poder para triunfar por sí mismo.

_-¡LES ASEGURO QUE NO LES DEFRAUDARE! ¡SERE UN PODEROSO GOD SLAYER!_-Grito Percy mentalmente con determinación remanando su entrenamiento en aquella fábrica abandonada cerca de su casa. Estaba dispuesto a entrenar para hacer sentir orgullosos a sus queridos amigos ya idos. Percy sin saberlo tendría una aventura que quizás decida el curso del cosmos además del nacimiento de algo completamente nuevo e improbable ya que en diferentes partes de los mundos, seres que supuestamente no existen están comenzando a aparecer, como un ser de fuego o un ser ligado a un viejo martillo por ejemplo. Ser el único God Slayer en la historia de su mundo no es algo fácil y él lo asegurara porque con ese poder, está en sus manos el destino de muchos dioses, de semidioses, titanes, monstruos y mortales, porque ese era el poder capaz de matar una deidad. Y como se dijo una vez antes…

El mundo de los dioses está un poquito loco.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**¡Y tada! Whoa, sí que me emocione mucho con esto. Sí que soy alguien muy curioso, aun con la mitad del primer libro sí que se algunas cosas, gracias a Wiki XD. Las chicas que conformaran el harem en esta parte del fic (ósea, el primer libro) Sera; obviamente Annabeth, mención de quizás Clarisse, Thalía y Artemis pero entonces se centrara exclusivamente en Annabeth. Sé que ustedes dirán ¿Cómo chigando Percy tendrá un harem con tales chicas considerando los desmadres que le ocurrirían con Zeus, Ares y atenea? Pues simple, la magia God Slayer tendrá uno que otros truquitos ocultos. **

**La participación de otras deidades será posible, tal como Thor y Kagutsuchi, ahora mismo que estoy haciendo este fic no tenía internet así que no puedo ubicar que mitología pertenece a Bóreas, como sea, el punto es que el fic tendrá unas que otras sagas nuevas y esas cosas. Los dioses igual serán más fuertes más que solo uso de armas simples, digamos como lo del caballero del zodiaco, lo cual usare algunos de sus temas. Este fic quizás dure máximo quince capítulos, hasta entonces quienes conocen más que yo, me, dime lo que piensan, si hice un error o tienen una idea para el fic. No me molesta, como dije, solo estoy leyendo el primer libro. **

**Toaneo07**


	2. Nota

**Hola público, mi nombre es toaneo07 el autoproclamado y algunas veces aceptado como "el loco de las ideas" considerando los desmadres que algunas veces hago en mis fics.**

**En fin ,quiero comentarles que a base del hecho que a cierto tiempo desde que subí estos dos fics y solo he recibido unos pocos review he decidido hacer varias cosas; cancelarlos ,quizás reiniciarlo o dejarlo para que alguien intente usarlo a su modo o ponerlo en espera y dar la explicación del porque ,los fics mencionados serian:**

"**El God Slayer y el ladrón del rayo"**

"**Harry Potter y el mundo Pokemon"**

"**Bakugan battle ranger"**

"**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war III"**

"**En búsqueda del cielo"**

"**crónicas del capitán Kurosaki"**

"**fon, el artista marcial"**

"**fantasma: La salamandra invisible"**

"**la bestia del cielo"**

"**el dolor del amor"**

"**dragones en celo"**

"**Viper, el ilusionista"**

"**poder ninja en mundo griego"**

**Parece que la categoría de Percy Jackson no es muy vista en español, supongo que quizás sea el hecho que aquí, en los países latinoamericanos y que se hable español no se venda libros de esa serie, en fin, el punto es que no continuare con los dos fics pero al menos lo dejare ahí para que al menos alguien le eche un vistazo en el futuro. Comentare que quizás en el futuro hare un fic de Percy Jackson, si se puede, sobre un viaje en el tiempo u otra idea loca además de un crossover con Naruto así que espero comentarios de los lectores sobre el asunto.**

**Los crossover pues son simples ideas que surgieron de repente y tuve que dejar salir así que no se si pueda continuarlas. Fic tales como Blazer War, Crónicas del capitán Kurosaki y la salamandra invisible se continuara en el futuro pero no se promete nada. Fics como El dolor del amor y dragones en celo son fics que si quería continuar pero los sucesos recientes en el manga de Fairy tail ha jodido seriamente mis planes así que hare versiones nuevas y actuales, se lo aseguro.**

**Sobre la búsqueda del cielo la cancelare debido a un comentario que de verdad me afecto y me hizo perder toda emoción sobre el fic además que de verdad me dio unos puntos que me hizo darme cuenta que hice mal el fic. Así que no la continuare.**

**Les manda saludo.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
